SALAH PAHAM
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Gara-gara permintaan aneh Draco, Harry harus terkena imbasnya. Warning : OOC akut


**SALAH PAHAM**

 _Harry Potter milik JK Rowling._

 _Fanfic ini buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism._

 _Warning : OOC akut, typho bertebaran, EYD kadang tidak berada sebagaimana mestinya, tidak lucu meskipun genrenya humor/parody, ceritanya aneh, no slash, no romance, modif canon, dll._

* * *

Pagi yang masih begitu sepi dan tenang di Hogwarts. Terlalu pagi sehingga belum banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk meluangkan waktunya berkeliaran di area sekolah jika tidak mau dicap terlalu rajin atau kurang kerjaan. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk dua anak remaja yang baru saja dengan kurang rela memutuskan untuk bersahabat setelah selama beberapa tahun terakhir berstatus sebagai rival. Dua remaja itu, seorang remaja pria berumur sekitar tujuh belasan, berkacamata frame bulat kuno, rambut legam tak beraturan, iris mata sehijau zamrud, wajah tampan (meskipun saat ini sedang jutek maksimal). Satunya lagi adalah remaja yang bertubuh kurus, sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda yang pertama disebut tadi, berkulit terlampau pucat, rambut pirang platina menyala, iris mata abu-abu, dan doyan menyeringai bawaan lahir di wajahnya yang juga tidak kalah ganteng.

Sang rambut pirang, sebut saja Draco Malfoy, saat ini tengah nyengir senang, lantaran sahabat karbitannya, si pemuda yang bisa kita sebut Harry Potter saat ini tengah berhasil ia ajak, ah lebih tepatnya ia paksa untuk menemaninya latihan menyatakan cinta kepada pujaan hatinya, sebut saja Astoria Greengrass. Meskipun Harry jelas-jelas menolak dan lebih ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan memeluk guling di kasurnya yang sebenarnya sudah kurang nyaman, tapi yasudahlah, melihat wajah memelas sahabat barunya yang memohon-mohon sampai nangis ala sinetron yang sering diam-diam ia tonton tengah malam, akhirnya Harry luluh juga, walau wajahnya jelas mengindikasikan ketidakikhlasan.

"Potter, sebaiknya kau luruskan tekukan di jidatmu itu. Tidak baik cemberut di awal hari. Bisa-bisa seharian kau akan apes," nasihat sok bijak dari si rambut pirang.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini ha?" tapi justru menyulut emosi Harry. Pemuda itu sampai melotot karena sebal.

"Kau bilang kita sahabat kan sekarang? Jadi ya kalau saling membantu itu tidak masalah kan Potter!" cengir Draco yang membuat Harry hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, mengingat satu-satunya alasan ia mau bersahabat dengan pemuda pirang itu adalah karena ia ketahuan menyelundupkan gadget canggih buatan muggle untuk bermain game yang menurut Draco sangat aneh, atau sekedar mengetik-ngetik kalimat tidak penting untuk mengabarkan aktivitasnya, dan juga pamer foto. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah internet, social media, ah entahlah. Meskipun penasaran, Draco yang keturunan penyihir darah murni sangat-sangat anti dengan benda milik muggle. Dan sebut saja ini keberuntungan baginya, karena saat ia berhasil memergoki Harry pada suatu malam di dekat danau hitam tengah asyik berkencan dengan benda itu, maka satu kartu as berhasil Draco kantongi, tinggal memikirkan kapan dan bagaimana ia akan memainkannya.

Draco pikir, pagi ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencabut kartu as itu. Membuat Harry tidak punya banyak pilihan selain menuruti apapun perintah Draco. Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, menara astronomi.

"Kau tinggal membaca dialog bagianmu. Kalau ada dialogku yang salah kau jentikkan saja jarimu sebagai kode, Ok!" titah Draco lalu mulai mengambil posisi setelah menyerahkan selembar perkamen kepada Harry. Sementara Harry hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau siap, Potter?" tanya Draco sebelum memulai aksinya.

"Yeah, lakukan saja sesukamu!" jawab Harry malas.

Tanpa Draco sadari, Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo yang penasaran dengan kedekatan dadakan dari Draco dan Harry, tengah mengendap dan menguntit mereka. Juga Ron, Hermione, dan Neville yang punya ketertarikan sama dengan anak-anak Slytherin itu. Keenamnya bertemu di depan pintu menara astronomi. Hampir saja terjadi percekcokan, tapi saat mereka menyadari kesamaan visi dan misi, akhirnya mereka berenam sepakat untuk bersatu mengintip kegiatan yang dilakukan Draco dan Harry pagi-pagi yang sepi di menara astronomi. Tapi mereka datang tepat setelah Draco menyerahkan perkamen itu kepada Harry, dan tentu saja membuat mereka tidak tahu perihal Harry yang dimintai tolong Draco berpura-pura menjadi Astoria.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari?" mulai Draco.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" baca Harry pada teks yang tertulis di perkamen.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian. Meskipun ini hanya latihan, namun sensasi berdebarnya tetaplah sama.

"Ada suatu hal sangat penting yang harus kukatakan kepadamu,"

"Tentang apa ?" tanya Harry, masih sambil membaca.

"Sebenarnya, sudah sejak tahun pertama, saat pertama kali kita berjumpa di Hogwarts, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tahu, aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama tanpa punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya?" jeda sebentar. Sementara di luar ruangan keenam penguntit sekaligus penguping itu nyaris berteriak dan berjingkrak heboh. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau kedua rival itu ternyata punya hubungan khusus. Dan kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut lantaran kalimat lebih provokatif yang Draco lontarkan setelahnya.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menerima cintaku? Aku sangat berharap, kau bias menjadi kekasihku!" ucap Draco sedikit gemetar lantara gugup.

"Ini terlalu mendadak, bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk berpikir?" baca Harry sambil mengerutkan kening, mengetahui satu fakta aneh bahwa Draco Malfoy, rivalnya selama ini ternyata seorang pria yang melankolis berlebihan, sangat tidak cocok dengan perangai tengilnya selama ini. Membuat Harry harus menahan tawa setelah kelebat imajinasi konyol tentang pemuda pirang itu melintasi pikirannya.

Sementara keenam biang gossip asrama itu kembali melotot dan menahan mulut masing-masing agar tidak berteriak, membuat berisik sehingga menghancurkan momen luar biasa itu. Saking tak tahan untuk menyebarkan berita itu di asrama masing-masing, keenam penguping itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing, tanpa menunggu dialog-dialog selanjutnya.

"Potter, wajahmu sungguh menyebalkan. Bisakah kau lebih serius. Ini bahkan baru separuh jalan, tapi kau malah tertawa bodoh seperti itu," protes Draco saat melihat Harry yang akhirnya tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Kita ulang sampai aku benar-benar lancar. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan jam sarapan!" titah Draco. Seketika tawa Harry berhenti, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau latihan saja sendiri!" ucap pemuda berkacamata itu pada akhirnya.

"Dan benda muggle konyolmu itu akan segera kau relakan untuk disita sekolah, serta mendapat detensi ekstra dari semua guru," seringai Draco, membuat Harry terkulai lemas.

Xx

Bekat kerja keras keduanya, akhirnya sarapan masih bisa mereka dapatkan. Namun keduanya merasa ada yang tidak beres saat pandangan aneh mulai menghinggapi keduanya sejak memasuki pintu aula besar. Bahkan siulan menggodapun sesekali terdengar mengiringi langkah mereka hingga menuju kursi masing-masing.

Di meja Gryffindor, Ginny memandang Harry dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Nampaknya gadis bungsu keluarga Weasley itu barusan menangis hebat. Sementara Hermione terlihat tengah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ginny kenapa?" tanya Harry polos, karena ia memang tidak paham dengan suasana aneh yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Patah hati karena orang yang disukainya ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," ucap Ron sambil melahap steak besar hingga sausnya belepotan di sepanjang bibirnya.

"Oh ... semoga Ginny segera menemukan penggantinya," tanggapan Harry kemudian menyesap jus labu di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak mau menceritakan sesuatu kepada kami?" tanya Seamus sambil menaikturunkan alisnya.

"Tentang apa? Aku tidak punya hal menarik untuk diceritakan," ucap Harry tidak paham.

"Tentang hubungan khususmu dengan seseorang tentu saja," sahut Dean tak mau kalah.

"Aku sedang tidak punya hubungan dengan siapapun," jawab Harry semakin bingung.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu, Harry. Gosipnya sudah menyebar hingga seluruh Hogwarts. Bahkan kepala sekolah saja tahu," goda Seamus lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry semakin bingung.

"Kau dan Malfoy, pasangan paling heboh abad ini," ucap Neville terang dan jelas.

"Aku dan … Ya ampun," Harry melotot, menyadari arah pembicaraan teman-tamannya, dan fakta mencengangkan bahwa gosip itu sudah menyebar sampai seluruh Hogwarts.

"MALFOY, KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK SEMUA INI!" ucapan Harry yang sangat membingungkan ini sontak segerak menyulut kehebohan lebih di tengah acara sarapan pagi itu.

Begitu hebatnya gosip tersebut, bahkan akhirnya kepala sekolah dan jajaran guru harus turun tangan serta membuat konferensi pers untuk meluruskan semua masalah.

Xx

Seminggu kemudian.

"Potter, kau harus membantuku latihan lagi!" ucap Draco usai professor Slughorn menutup kelas ramuan dengan berbagai tugas melelahkan.

"No, Malfoy. Aku kapok membantumu!" balas Harry acuh sambil tetap asik menulis beberapa catatan yang belum sempat ia salin di perkamen.

"Ayolah, kali ini aku punya penawaran menarik," Draco tetap kukuh dengan niatan awalnya.

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak mau,"

"Aku akan mengerjakan semua tugas ramuanmu untuk satu semester ini, bagaimana?" ucap Draco penuh percaya diri.

Harry tidak mampu berkata-kata, terlalu silau dengan penawaran super menggiurkan dari Draco.

"O … OK, aku akan membantumu Malfoy. Katakan saja!"

"Tugasmu cukup mudah. Kau hanya perlu membantuku menyiapkan kencan pertamaku dengan Astoria, aku sudah menyiapkan teksnya,"

Dan Harry kali ini bagai terkena stupefy, hanya bisa mematung sambil mata melotot kosong ke arah si pirang platina yang sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda yang dimaksud.

 **END**

* * *

 _Hahaha … akhirnya fanfic ancur saya nambah lagi …_

 _Bagaimana? Ga jelas dan garing kan? Kriuk-kriuk seperti biasa … wkwkwk_

 _Maaf karena lagi-lagi nyampah di fandom Harry Potter._

 _Ada enggak ya yang mau baca?_

 _Kalau ada … abis baca jangan lupa kasih review ya …._

 _Yang enggak baca juga boleh kok kalau mau kasih review … wkwkwk_

 _Ok deh … sampai jumpa di fanfic gaje saya yang lain …_

 _TERIMA KASIH_


End file.
